Earth Defense Force: Humanity's Struggle
by The95will
Summary: In 2017, Humanity came across an alien species determined to wipe them out. Monsters and Machines brought Earth to the brink of destruction. But the EDF defeated them and pushed the Ravangers back. It is now 2025, The Ravangers returned for round 2. The EDF deploys to protect the planet once more
1. Chapter 1, The First War

**Hello there everyone, my name is Will. You want giant insect/robot/space ship murder? This story will have plenty of it and many characters. I like to include music into my stories. Don't play the song until you see my bolded text. The song is "**Unshakeable**" by Celldweller. I hope you'll like.**

**The Link for the song: ** watch?v=w2WT2hH36Ec

Eastern Japan, First day of the Invasion. Year: 2017

Above the city was silver sphere spaceship and below it was city gridlocked in a furious battle. Soldiers in beige uniforms and grey armor with color coded helmets had assault rifles aimed at horde of large black ants heading in their way. Shell casings rained to the pavement.

The squad fired their weapons at the insects as the bullets made the insects bleed green blood. One soldier was caught in the mandibles of one insect and with the building force the body was split in half. The leg twitched in the mandibles of the black ant then was blasted apart by gun fire. The men kept backing up as the swarm surrounded them. The teams have never expected to fight such an enemy; the ants were able to feel pain.

A soldier with a shotgun blasted the eye out of the socket of an ant. The soldier pumped out the shell as he continued to fire. Another soldier had his F-14 rifle on extended magazines then had the ants at bay, just enough space for him to retreat. Another soldier was close to a building wall.

"DIE you monsters!" The soldier screamed as he his helmet cracked from a tackle of an ant.

"I hope you choke on me!" He shouted, he was slammed into a wall again and gagged up blood. "Is that all you got!?" The soldier was slammed again then the soldier went limb.

The squad was overrun by the ants as the streets had nothing but the corpses of soldiers and ants. Then the soldier looking at up from the wall took a good view of ants chasing civilians down the street. Picking up a rock the soldier tossed it at an ant to be ignored. _Selfish bastards, they're in for the kill_. The soldier thought. After a second a group of ants combusted in fire and screeched to each other. Then there was a second explosion. More ants were sent flying, and there was a pause. "What the hell?"

There was two more shots causing an explosion to the horde and after several seconds, there was gunfire from rifles. The soldier squinted through his helmet as the ants were being killed off and then an opening was made with a squad of soldiers. They killed the rest of the horde. A captain approached him in from the smoke.

"Are you alright?" The captain asked. The wounded soldier could tell because of the black helmet.

"Yes sir. Reporting for duty." The soldier laughed but the pain stabbed him again. "Give me a moment." The man grunted.

"Rest easy, we're here to fight."

"Storm One report!" The radio scrambled.

"This is Storm One; we've caught up to Blizzard Seven. Most of the team was killed but there are several survivors. Requesting half the squad to extract while the other half will move toward the city park." The Captain asked. This military was seen as a paranoid sham. The public had a collective hatred toward the forming of the Earth Defense Force. Today will define on what the world will think.

"Granted Storm One! Now move out, Ranger Three is calling for backup."

"One it sir!" The Captain removed his hand from his ear then walked up to the wounded soldier. "You're in for the long haul now." The Captain offered his hand. "We have to move, now."

"Roger that." The soldier stood up and was successfully evacuated. The war against the Ravagers was on.

On the city streets more people were in awe and horror of the space ships that outnumbered the clouds. The leader of the team was nearly leading the charge with ten willing soldiers into the abyss.

"Hurry, follow the Captain." The wounded soldier ordered the rest of his surviving platoon. He was the Sergeant of Blizzard Seven; their leaders were killed off leaving him in command. The rest of Blizzard Seven and the wounded made it out of the A.O. (Area of Operation) More giant bugs needed new bullet holes. From there the war raged on for Two Brutal months, between the spaceships, the various insects, and towering machines the EDF was beaten into a corner.

Each command center for the continents were being knocked out one by one and the last one standing was Asia's command, which was located in Japan. It would be a week before the assault and the world rallied the remnants of their armies. America sent soldiers; Europe sent supplies and weapons as the rest gathered for the final stand of humanity.

"This is command, we've put up a great fight and we not go quietly into the night." The commander spoke the words he never truly agreed with for the sake of others. "We did all we could and we'll never surrender, they will remember Humanity for our spirit! It's has been an honor." The commander stood up as the rest of the military prepared hours before the Mothership arrived.

"Sir there are enemy drop ships off the shorts, they seem to be closing in from all around." A young analyst pointed out. He quivered in the possibility of his final thoughts.

"Tell the South American Forces to intercept." The commander sighed. _I've been ordering soldiers to their deaths this whole time. When will it end_? The commander felt the pressure of his guilt.

"Roger, their reporting that the ships are clearing a path for the Mothership."

"Ready the men, this is it." The silver round ship hovered of the ruined city of Japan. Many of the forces were in combat. The American forces kept the giant machines out of the way for Japanese forces. (The robots are called Hectors.) The Europe's Air Force kept the gunships busy for a while.

**Play the song now**

"Sir this is Storm One, awaiting orders." The soldier shouldered his Rocket Launcher; the real battle was here, in the twilight hour. The squads on all sides aimed their guns.

"See you in the next life sir." Ranger Six reported from their sniper's nest on top of a sky scrapper.

From the clouds, she appeared; her vile sight of reckoning. Gunships at her back and ships loaded with eager ants.

"Cover me." The Storm One Captain ordered over the comms. The soldier charged with three weapons at his back. On F-21 Assault Rifle, the experimental Cascade rocket launcher, and G4 Buffalo Shotgun. He marched forward, the insects started to deploy, the teams converged and unleashed a fury of fire. Storm One's first target was an energy Hector. The arms spewed slow pink balls of energy, the Storm One fired his Cascade on full burst as ten missiles blasted the an arm and leg. It as it fell backward; it was blasted by a sabre round of a M7 Tank. Storm One nodded to the tank as it backed up as three spiders crawled from a highway exit. Storm One reached for his G4, he pumped the first shell as it was loaded with heated slug rounds. Very deadly and with the first shot it knocked back the pack leader as it was split in half. Storm One fired again and again as the spiders stood no longer in his way. The mothership breezed on during the battle.

Storm One kept his G4 out as the rest of the army was following his trail. The Ranger Six covered Storm One on the bugs and gunships he couldn't see. In the sniper's sight was a crimson ant and was shielded by silver. The Ranger looked from his scope as a heavy gunship charged its cannons and the rooftop erupted in fire.

On his right there was a horde of Red Ants and one the move, Storm spent all the ammo for the G4 so he tossed it to the ground. So whipping out his F-21, the soldier's helmet reflected the flashes of light as many ants died on their charge. The lead red ant wasn't stopping and pinched the armor of Storm One. He felt the pressure but the armor he was given can take the punishment. Grunting on the building pressure he set the barrel to the eye and unloaded it onto the ant. After five seconds the Ant was dead.

"Hey Captain!" A Blue helmeted Sergeant shouted over the gun fire of a squad following closely behind him. "Need help?" The Sgt. ordered his squad to form a perimeter. Two soldiers pulled the mandibles away. Above them a wave of Apache Helicopters zoomed past them to combat the gunships. The Apaches could take a hit as the plasma takes time to pierce the armor.

"I've got nothing left to lose man, bring it on!" One of the pilots shouted. Now out of the mandibles, Storm One got to his feet. Looking up, the mothership opened a port with a heavy gun ejecting out of it.

"There, the cannon is exposed. All troops, attack!" The commander roared. The remaining soldiers kept firing on their targets. Storm one set his Cascade to single fire and with accuracy, the explosions of the gun were apparent. As that happened a swarm of insects showed up and was followed by spiders.

Seeing the need, the Sgt. looked down. "Make this count." The Sgt. walked in front of his men and fired his assault rifle into the masses. The rest of the team did the same thing. A web wrapped a soldier and was pulled away from the group, while being dragged in, the soldier was torn apart by the ants. A severed arm swung out to break glass.

"JUST DIE!" The Sgt. Yelled on the top of his lungs; the rest of the squad kept the suppression. As that happened the team, prevented the first wave at the cost of half the squad. They turned their head to the Mothership as the large gun was on fire and it was dropped and crashed into the city with a wave of dust.

"We did it!" One of the soldiers raised his hands into the air in the blind excitement. After thirty seconds, the Mothership was still hovering as twenty more guns were sticking out of and the air rained plasma shots knocking the helicopters out of the air.

"Damnit." The wounded Sgt. sighed.

"We're not done." Storm One looked up again as he aimed his Cascade. Other teams with rocket launchers started to fire at the guns. Over a minute more soldiers from all sides, destroyed half the guns. With the need of energy, the mothership was exposed to the ground teams and they fired the remaining shells at the mothership. With the tattered ship the Storm One set the Cascade to automatic. Looking up Storm One; emptied the clip to the exposed port as the Mothership blasted in fire and the guns fell apart. The mothership was taken down, Storm One turned around to the dead team and he fell to the pavement and his armor seeped with blood. For today, the Ravagers were defeated. The gunships fell from the sky and the insects retreated underground. The war isn't over yet, not by a long shot.

Japan 2023

Myles Anderson stood outside a EDF registration center wondered what could this bring for him. "Hey Myles come one, the train will arrive in a minute." A friend called out.

"Sure thing." Myles turned from the EDF building to go to school.

**For those who don't know Earth Defense Force is a video game of makeshift military created to face the threats of outer space. The army fights Giant insects, towering machines, and spaceships with guns and a can do attitude. I love Earth Defense Force, the weapons, the destruction, and the voice acting. It's so terrible but in a good way. Several things you should know about me is that I love to do action and other things. I think I can pull it off for this story. Also this is just te beginning, there will be more EDF in the future. Please tell me what you think and have an awesome day.**


	2. Chapter 2, The New World

**Hello, echo. (Echo, echo, echo.) No problem, I'll still create a story of this series but not update as fast as my other stories. I like this game series.**

"Alright maggots. Welcome to basic training and I hope you're ready for what's out in space." A drill sergeant walked passed the recruits. After the end of the war, the Veterans gathered together and decided to promote the idea for a world military of the EDF.

"I am Drill Sergeant Breeze. Before any of you numbskulls ask that stupid question, yes I am American and I did fight in the war eight years ago." The man shouted into a recruit's face.

"This isn't home and I am not here to comfort you. Should the Ravagers return, we need tough soldiers. We survived the impossible, and it's my job for us to do so again." The sergeant walked past the recruits.

The motion for a planet wide military was passed in just a week. Japan and Germany took charge of the weapons development and research. America, Russia, and Japan stand as the leading countries toward soldier training. Europe had the job of manufacturing the equipment for use. Brazil, Australia, Africa, and Canada had the task of housing and transportation of EDF equipment. Finally with France and South Korea researched more efficient food. The Coalition of ran like a well-oiled machine.

Before Myles could finish his thoughts, the drill sergeant was shouting into his face. _Man, he needs to brush his teeth._ Myles leaned back. The sergeant continued to shout about something of him being bug food.

Myles returned from his thoughts to see everyone stare at him.

"Drop and give me fifty pushups!" Drill Sergeant Breeze kept shouting toward everyone.

Everyone complied and the soldiers everyone dropped to the floor. Myles took a moment to look at his surroundings. The training facility was one inside a city building in Tokyo, Japan. Not like a two floor building mind you. But a twenty floor building where the recruits can't leave for the next three months, then after the initial soldier breaking, the recruits are divided up and sent to various new training locations. This was the weed out program.

All men of various ages were at this training facility. Mostly Japanese, but some were foreigners like him. He looked back to the ground. He continued to keep quiet. After that, the recruits were ordered to do various and tiring exercises for the next six hours. Myles felt like his heart was going to give out.

By the time it was over, everyone was exhausted and the lights of the facility were so bright, there was no real way to tell the passage of time. It was time for lunch or dinner, Myles didn't care, and he felt exhausted none the less. With a tray in hand, sat down at the mess hall.

"Hey there." A voice called as a young man sat down.

"Oh hello."

"Rough day huh?" The man smiled before scooping out a bite of his noodles.

"No kidding, this is just day one but by the end of this, I think I'll be in the best shape of my life." Myles joked. He didn't feel like he needed to be anywhere at the moment.

"I hope I feel the same way." Myles got a good look at the young man. He appeared to be in his late teens as had short black hair and looked to be rather fit. His eyes were of a dark hazel with a visible scar emanating from his collarbone. The young man noticed Myles' stare.

"Oh, this? I got this during the invasion, a building shattered from a Hector attack." (Hectors are giant humanoid robots that have weapons for arms.) The young man drank his water. "I got careless for a moment and I tripped into a metal foundation of the building and nearly gutted myself." The young man laughed.

"Some story. Were where you hit?" Myles took a bite of his rice.

"In the Inaba Province, about a day before the Mothership was destroyed. My name is Iori Takeda." The young man nodded.

"Myles Anderson. I was in Tokyo in the first day of the invasion. I remember seeing the Mothership hover above the city." Myles recalled the noise and screaming of bugs, soldiers, and people.

"So what brings you here to the Glorious EDF." Iori made sure to sound sarcastic.

"I'm just repaying the favor to the men who died." Myles took a moment to refrain from eating.

"Ah, I'm sure everyone else has to feel the same why."

"So why are you here?"

"To see if I can earn my why into the tech programs." Iori smiled. "I want to use . That, and I keep failing the college exams." Iori's smiled faded.

"That sounds like a fair goal. So I take it you're going for the Range division?" Myles asked with intrigued curiosity.

"Nah, I don't think I'll be much help there." Iori shrugged.

"Now I see, you're going for the Air Raiders." Myles nodded.

"Exactly. That's the division that'll give me the best chance to prove myself." The young man smiled. The men inside the started to chatter about for the next ten minutes as Iori and Myles took the time to get acquainted with each other. Other men did the same as a forty year old man walked to the table of Myles and Iori.

"Gentlemen, I've noticed that you two are pretty laid back and I was hoping you wouldn't mind the 'old man' to join you." The man had black hair mixed with grey. He looked to be rather fit for this age. He was Japanese and his skin looked to be tanner than most of the other recruits. Myles had to guess he was from the fishing towns in the southern region of Japan.

"I have no problem with that." Iori made a light palm with his right hand and gestured the man to sit down. The man nodded before he sat down.

"My name's Junpei Takeshi." The man took hold of a yellow fleshy apple and took a bite. "In case you're wondering like everyone else. I was a man who wasted his life in front of a desk and now, I just want to be part of something."

"You seem like a guy who understands the world." Iori shrugged.

"Not really kid, I wasted my life in the ideal form of living I grew up trying to embody. That sucked the life out of my soul and from now on, I'll truly be my own man." Junpei gave a hearty laugh then started to cough on the apple piece he took a bite out of. He pounded his chest to cough some more but prevailed in not choking. Iori was already standing up and was ready to help Junpei.

"Thanks for the assist." Junpei joked. Everyone in the mess hall just watched and returned to their business. Myles talked about the war some more and after five minutes, it was time to return to the bunks. Everyone was divided up into three and last name. So Myles was the first one to be closest to the door and his new companions were spread out. The first day was over and now, in the coming weeks will be weapons training. Myles was really looking forward to that. He closed his eyes to let his mind drift into tranquility.

**Thanks to all who may have returned. It's been a while but this story will get treatment it deserves. As for what will be said in the universe crafting, this me interpreting the world if there really was a nail biting war for humanity's existence. With that out of the way, thank a you so much for reading and have a pleasant day. Also, I respond to all reviews in the Response Corner.**

**Some Guy: **Thanks for reading.


End file.
